The Phantom
by xariahsheely86
Summary: A short I've been working on please give me all feed back good or bad ... It's a retelling of that phantom .. gothic nightclub and a beautiful soprano who captivates him as his muse
1. Chapter 1

Friday Night

Greyson

I sit perched on a black velvet couch in the shadows of the balcony in the club 'Maison des Mort Vivant' all alone watching the stunning angel on the stage below. The theater turned gothic night club in the oldest part of the city was both my sanctuary and my prison. The black leather mask hiding my identity is tight across my face perhaps it is time for a new design.

I had been stunned when I saw the band below perform the first time, haunting melodies with the clear beautiful soprano of the songstress with the adorable lavender chin length curls. I had informed my brother Fitzwilliam, or Fitzi as he preferred, that they would be given a house band gig as long and as often as they wanted and that they would be paid handsomely in return. I settle myself here on the balcony every time they play and allow her voice to fill my head and chase my fears away. She sways with the music and closes her heavily lined eyes and seems to sing from her soul. As her glossy ruby colored lips, pouted and full, open as she breathes deep and joins the screaming violin through the speakers and my blood begins to race in my veins.

"You know lurking up here every time The Broken Dolls play is bordering on creepy." Fitzi said as he stepped up beside my seat with a short glass of whiskey in hand, which he set at my right-hand table.

"She is stunning, the best I`ve ever heard." I smiled never looking away from her sweet portclien face under the stage lights.

"Whatever you say, just remember don`t be seen or you`ll be sorry. I have to get back. Behave!" Fitzi demanded and slipped back down the stairs to the bar he manned below me on the ground floor.

Much to my disappointment within another twenty minutes she was speaking thanking the crowd and announcing that starting at midnight, The Phantom, takes over for the night. 'That is my que' I thought getting to my feet and heading down carefully using the shadows and low lighting to my advantage I need to make it to the stage after it goes black. "Fitzi! Give me a green appletini!" I hear Sara Kane the drummer for the dolls shout over the bar top.

"Sure thing, animal," Fitzi called back starting the drink as Sara and Emily, the angel voiced vocalist took seats at the bar and I settled back into the shadows to listen.

"Hey Fitzi! Didn`t this place used to belong to The Greyson Sharp before he died?" Sara asked, what are the odds?

"Yes ladies, this club was bought, and designed by the late great Greyson Sharp, My big brother." He passed the neon green martini to the girl.

"I`m so sorry," Emily reacted honestly,

"Its painful every day without him, it breaks my heart. But I go on for him." Fitzi was laying it on thick and I could not help the snicker that escaped me and I took the opportunity to pass them slipping in close behind her, my angel and get a brush of her presence as I passed by. Her scent was sweet and warm and made me want to linger but all it would take is one person to notice the shadow of a man in their midst and the last eight years would be for nothing. So, I continued on my way headed for the basement to prepare for The Phantom to take the stage once again.

The Phantom performs in total darkness on the stage. He wears a mask while he sings in his base voice and running the backing music al on his own. He performs every night at midnight no matter the crowd of curious goths. His drive was the music not the idolization and praise but for just a moment as he looked up into her emerald colored eyes across the sea of bodies on the dance floor he wished he could step into that spotlight and be his old self the version of himself that she could accept. However, like every time before that he had this thought the scar running from his cheekbone over his jaw across his throat ending at his opposite collarbone burned at just the thought. So tonight, like every night before for the last eight years I slipped onto the stage in the inky blackness of the darkened stage and turned on the processor readying to begin the night music.


	2. Chapter 2

Saturday Night

Emily

We arrived at 'The Maison des Morts Vivant' at around seven, this is after all the coolest club we`ve ever played so naturally the sweetheart deal to play as often as we please and furthermore get paid to do so was the best thing to happen for us. Who are we? I am the vocalist for the goth, dark cabaret band, 'The Broken Dolls'. We formed back home in the good ole Us of A and more recently relocated to Europe where we roamed a bit before settling here at The Maison. 'The Masion des Morts Vivant' is a lush, dark scene. Low lighting that could laughably be called minimalist and damask linens and complemented velvet upholstered seating of all kinds, couches on the iron balcony over the bar, padded bar stools both at the bar and at scattered high top tables as well as a short line of banquets. You mix all that with music that was moody, dark, and provocative, it was a haven for those who like the darker side of the world.

The club was fairly full for this early in the night it would pick up quickly as the opener 'The Glitter Bats' a cute gothic girl band from Japan, takes the stage. Sara our boisterous drummer and my best friend led the way to the bar where the owner and ever present bartender Fitzi was watching 'The bats' leaning against the glittering wall of jewel toned bottles glowing like functional living art behind the bar. "Yo! Fitzi! When do we start tonight?" Sara called slapping her hand on the bar top taking her seat and I followed suite.

"half nine to half eleven," he answered in his thick British accent it always makes me smile. I was fascinated with all the different accents of our new home.

"Perfect, I`ll take a drink," Sara smiled back and Jason our bassist nodded indicating he would take one as well.

"What would you like?" Fitzi smiled pushing off the bar.

"Surprise me!" Sara smiled wider clearly flirting too bad he would never acknowledge it, perhaps if he shot her down once she would stop making us witness this sad display.

"So, two?"

"Three," our piano player Kerry added.

"Three surprises?" Fitzi met my eyes with a raised brow. I just shook my head and he clapped his hand together, "Alright coming right up." And he set to work with bottles, glasses, ice and a shaker.

"Looks like a decent crowd tonight," I smiled over at Fitzi.

"Yeah should be a full house around nine if it holds steady," Fitzi replied sliding the full highball glasses in front of my band mates.

"These girls are great fun!" Sara exclaimed taking a sniff at her glass.

"Don't be a wuss." Jason picked at her.

As I sat back against the bar and watching 'The Bats' play I felt my phone in my back pocket buzzing away, a quick check of the screen revealed it was Ashely my ever so perfect older sister back home in San Fran. I searched the place visually looking for somewhere to take the call. I answered without a prayer that I could hear her, "ASH! HANG ON I`ll FIND A QUIET PLACE." I hurried for the back wall, there was a back door into the alley out back and I took it. The alley was a place most people ducked out into to smoke or the occasional hook up, but it was quiet and that suited my purposes. "There sorry… What's going on?" I asked leaning against the brick wall.

"When are you going to get a real job, and come home?" Ashley snarked through the tiny phone speaker.

"Did you call just to guilt me home?" I could not help the sigh in my voice.

"No, I called to inform you in case Dad does not tell you, He`s going in for surgery tomorrow." She sniffed and I could practically hear the disapproval.

"What type of surgery?" I asked confused.

"I don`t know why that matters, but he is having his gall bladder removed, you should really be here to help out around here." There was a crash and screeching loud bickering in the background behind her judgments.

"Look, I asked all of you before I left home, and everyone was all smiles and support until you decided to squeeze out your litter of kids and now everything I hear from you now, it's all you are so selfish and should be here to help out." I corrected.

"It's not like you`ve done anything with yourself. It's not like you`ve found a man or even grown out of this childish dream you're dragging out. You're still a freak show how do I explain you to my kids they are getting old enough to ask about their aunt that sends presents and never is around." I could not take my sister`s criticizing me any longer and I hit the end button and stuffed my phone back into my pocket and kicked an empty soda can deeper into the darkness of the alley. The metallic clang of the can hitting the pavement then the brick wall in the darkest part of what I knew was to be a dead ended alleyway was loud in the quiet but was followed by a disturbing sound. It sounded vaguely like a toddler, high pitched jabbering, this late at night seemingly alone this was not to be ignored. I moved slowly deeper into the alley to make sure everything was normal and all right. Back behind the dumpster at the end of the alley there was a pile of dirty fabric that was moving slowly up and down. I hurried forward now to only accomplish startling a stray cat that hissed after emerging from the pile of fabric then scattered into a pile of boxes in the corner. I checked carefully around the debris of the alley once more to be sure, but found nothing.

"Hm… nothing," I frowned but then smiled thinking at least I was spared the gut wrenching I surely would have felt if I had actually found something. I checked the time and it was still early and then turned to head back down the alley and was stunned to see I wasn`t alone.

There was four, well to call them men would be disingenuous. All four seemed to be about seventeen or so and generally looked about the same in their flashy hip hop gear. One held a knife with a military looking blade, another had a handgun butt in the front of his ridiculous sagging pants if you can call them that. The third one seemed to be tweeting or some shit, oh sure live chat an assault great idea. The last guy was sucking on a balloon, I kid you not a balloon. Then it really set in when the balloon guy spoke in a high squeaky voice, "Hello Beautiful."

"I don`t know Dan, she looks like one of those freaks," Pistol Pete jostled balloon guy.

"Isn`t that convenient?" Knife guy smiled angling the blade in the greasy overhead street light.

"Let's talk expectations," Pistol Pete starts getting closer. "You are going to keep us happy or we will hurt you."

"Seriously guys?" I crossed my arms.

"I think we will start off on your knees," Knife guy pointed to his feet.

"you think so? That's a no! you`ll have to make me." I snarked and pistol Pete pulled the silver piece pointing it directly at me.

"on your knees," Knife guy ordered again.

"Oh common, how do I even know it's loaded?" I asked taking a step back. His only response was to shift his arm a few short inches to the left and fired a slug into the brick beside my head. "Answers that question." I grumbled and he retains his arm center mass, great he plans to wound not kill, so I can still do as told after he shoots me, just lovely.

"Knees, or at the count of three we will put you there." Knife guy was sounding pissed now. "One… two…" That is when all hell broke loose.

A black shadow dropped into the center of our tableau presumably from the fire escape knocking pistol Pete flat to the ground beneath heavy black boots and the gun went off and I dove to avoid the shot but landed hard, smacking the back of my head on the brick. I watched the world around me hazy as the battle before me continued and just before the world finally went black I met the fixed unseeing eyes of Pistol Peter where he had fallen.

Warmth and dim lighting was the first things I noticed turning over slowly, my head was killing me and the noise of the club seemed muffled somehow like I was underwater or something. But I knew it was inside the club somewhere that I was laying, everything was still hazy and blurry around me except him.

This mysterious man with golden blonde hair, long around his face and on top with ultra-short sides, He was stunning square jaw and full sexy lips aside from the matte black domino mask covering his nose cheekbones and forehead but it was his eyes that trapped me in his gaze, crystal clear one blue like the sky one brown almost gold in color both with long perfect lashes. "I… I… Uh…" I whispered unable to look away from his gaze.

"Shhh… rest," His voice was deep and smooth making me think of a dark chocolate caramel.

"Where ..." I rasped but he was right. Rest sounded too good to fight and I slipped back into sleep.

I sat up in a rush the next time I woke up. I was up on the balcony laid across a deep violet colored velvet couch with a black leather bomber jacket draped over me, a man`s jacket. "How?" I asked myself looking around only to find no one around me and my head was pounding. He had saved me, that mystery man in the mask I was sure of it. However, the other thing I was fairly sure of was there was at least one body lying dead in that alley. So, does that make the man in the mask hero or villain, man or monster that I was unsure of right now.

"Thank you! Good Night!" Taketa the singer for 'the bats' screamed out of the speakers gaining my attention instantly.

"Shit!" I groaned sitting up feeling my head spin and throb. "Ugh" I moved slower but still moving, it was time for 'the dolls' to go on I needed to get down to the green room now.

Stumbling as fast as I could in the nausea inducing spins I hurried down to join my band mates, "There she is." Jason called over his shoulder.

"What the hell! Where have you been?" Sara exclaimed.

"Long story, I`ll tell ya later." I grumbled taking my place center stage as they finish prepping their equipment. "Water?" I asked into the mic and Fitzi appeared at my side not only with a large glass of icy water but also two aspirin. "Oh! Thank you! How`d you know?" I was surprised.

"A little bird told me." He leaned in to my ear.

"Well thank you… you`re a life saver." I gushed.

"You`re welcome, knock`em dead." Fitzi smiled and headed back to the bar.

The set was all a blur and as the aspirin did help for a while but the pounding dizziness was back and I could not wait to get off this stage. "You guys are a great crowd! Stick around The Phantom starts at midnight! Good night!" I exclaimed into the mic with gritted teeth disguised as a smile and I was done. I was sure my band would be disappointed but to my surprise no one complained when I stated my need to head back to the flat.

Back at the flat after a shower and settling down on my bed next to Sara`s bed, we share a bedroom in the band flat. She walked in carrying two mugs of tea and a bag of cookies and handed the hot sweet smelling tea and she sat beside me. "wait so you got mugged behind the club tonight?" Sara repeated her question before my shower.

"Almost mugged, the gun shot must have alerted him." I said digging through my jacket pockets.

"Someone saved you?" She leaned forward excitedly.

"Yeah a dude in a mask." I started when she interrupted me.

"A man in a mask saved you?!"

"Yeah… I just wish I knew who he was I`d love to thank him." I answered and sipped at the soothing tea.

"Wait! I`m still struggling here… like a mask like a super hero or something?" Sara giggled ecstatically.

"No just a guy… a guy with pretty eyes and a mask." I brushed off her excitement.

"What do you think his code name is The Mask? Goth Man?" Sara was practically vibrating in place.

"Ugh! Stop it, He was just an overly dramatic goth to the rescue. Unfortunately, it seems I lost my phone in the fight." I was complaining now, how ungrateful of me.

"Maybe your sexy goth superhero has it to get closer to you." Sara grinned.

"Sexy?" I was confused.

"pretty eyes, mask saved you… what about all that is not sexy?" Sara explained.

"Stealing my phone would not be sexy." I frowned.

"True …" Sara sat back down glumly, "Ask Fitzi, maybe he finds it in the light of day."

"Maybe, I`ll run back by in the morning." I answered finishing my tea and laying back on my bed to get some sleep before dawn.


	3. Chapter 3

Sunday

Emily

"Police and officials are investigating the odd discovery of serval bodies found in the alley behind the unorthodox, celebrity owned club, 'The Maison des Morts Vivant' this morning. All four men have been identified and linked to 'The Olde Town Gang'. Anyone with information should contact the police to issue an official statement immediately." The newscaster on the TV screen spoke urgently, but I would not be making that call. He had saved me from those men, whoever he happens to be. I would not for any reason help the authorities to punish him for helping me. Upside since the police have been there all morning, Fitzi should be around before the club opened.

I called on the landline to make sure I could look around, sure enough Fitzi answered quickly. "The Masion, how can I help you?" he answered with his abrasive accent.

"It's Emily, from 'The dolls' I … um, seem to have lost my cell phone last night. Did you happen to find it?" I asked quickly and clearly.

"My apologies Pet, But I haven`t found any mobiles." Fitzi answered.

"Would you mind if I came by and look for it myself?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course not, come on by I`ll be here most of the day coppers have been in and out all day making a fortune off, tea , coffee, and biscuits." He chuckled.

"Thanks Fitzi! I`ll be there around two this afternoon." I replied and disconnected and began making myself some breakfast.

I have a long list of things to do today and now I need to fit in the time to look for my cell, since I really do not want to have to get a new one. Honestly I can`t really afford a new cell but I`ll have to make it work. However that long list of tasks begins with breakfast and getting dressed for today then a quick call home to check in with Dad before his early morning procedure today I still have a couple of hours to call San Fran so I can relax and enjoy my meal.

"Hello?" My mother`s voice was clear and strong through the landline.

"Hey mom," I answered and her instant reply was clearly pleased.

"Oh Honey, Good Morning… Or should I say afternoon there." I could just picture her checking the time on her gold Timex watch from before I was born.

"Ha! It's still morning here for a few more minutes anyway." I joked before getting into the drama with my sister.

"What are you up to today?" Mom asked sweetly.

"Well, I lost my phone sometime last night. So I will go look for it this afternoon, if I don`t find it I`ll have to get another one, then of course I have to do some laundry and the grocery shopping it's my week." I answered.

"Well, get that phone sorted ASAP, it makes me feel better about you being so far away. If I can check on you when I feel the need. There are a lot of crazies nowadays." Mom lectured not for the first time.

"I promise," I could not seem to help the eye roll even when she could not possibly see it. "Mom, the reason I called, Dad`s having his gall bladder removed today?" My tone was serious now.

"Oh, That Ashely," Mom complained, "It's nothing they do it out patient."

"Still you guys should tell me if things like this are happening. There are always risks with amthestia Mom." I requested, "Is dad around? So I can talk to him for a few,"

"Oh yeah sure thing. I`ll get him. In case he hangs up, I love you Honey and don't stall on that phone."

"I won`t, Love you too." I answered and she was off to find my Dad likely on the back porch even if he can`t drink his coffee, he likes to feed the birds.

His footsteps were audible preceding his picking up the ancient corded receiver, "Hey Em,"

"Hi Dad, how you feeling?" I asked back to my chipper tone.

"Fine, fine, guess you heard about my procedure. That busy body of a sister you have likes to stir the shit." He grumped.

"You know it's her favorite past time," I laughed, "And one day she`ll learn."

"You got that right." He barked a laugh. "It's nice to hear from you but you have to have more important things to do than coddling a grumpy old man."

"More important? Not a chance." I replied.

"Fine, more productive." He argued.

"Perhaps,"

"Like that new cell phone I heard you lost yours today! Get a new one if you need the money I`ll transfer it now." He was lecturing now.

"No, Dad I got it, Don`t worry, I`ll take care of the phone. But since we are lecturing. My turn, you do everything the doctor says and be a good patient."

"When am I a bad patient?" He asked affronted.

"I mean it. No joke, everything the doctor says don`t make me come home and get on your case." I was stern.

"Alright, alright, you win." He gave in.

"Okay, I love you Dad,"

"I love you too Em." He said warmly and we hung up. Alright one item off the list, too many to count left to finish still.

Being in 'The Maison` during daylight with the place brightly lit, it was a different place, a silly seeming place painted all black with scuffs on the walls and floor and under the bright overhead flouresants the colored damask on the seats and furniture seemed dull and to clash with each other. It's amazing the difference lighting can make. I attempted to start in the alley but the police were still there investigating and the alley was off limits. So I was forced to approach one of the officers, "Excuse me ma`am?" I waved at a young female cop on the other side of the blue and white police tape.

"Can I help you with something Miss?" The officer asked stepping closer.

"Hi um… I don`t have any … um new information… or anything. But um… I have a question." I realized quickly how this could go bad.

"I cannot discuss an ongoing investigation, I`m sorry." She replied.

"No, no … I was in the club last night and I lost my cell phone. Did you guys happen to find it?" I asked nervously.

"Our investigation is contained within the alley." She answered, seeming to dismiss me entirely.

"Yeah, I stepped out there to… to take a call, but… but there were no bodies out there then." I stammered.

"You were in the alley last night?" She was serious suddenly, damnit!

"Um … yes, but…" I was beginning to panic on the inside.

"Come with me," She lifted the crime scene tape. I frowned and followed her off to the side.

The officer took down all my info and a statement minus the mugging and bodies and lack of conscience nous and then had a second office repeat the whole process again but finally they let me leave the alley after telling me that so far no phone was found. I then searched the balcony, the bar, the floor, the stage, and lastly the greenroom. Alas, no cell phone was found. "That's it I give up." I complained out loud looking around for Fitzi. Further down the hall from the greenroom is two doors one of which was open slightly. As I got closer I noticed soft moody piano music playing inside that mysterious room. Assuming that open door was Fitzi`s office I was surprised to find a staircase leading down into oddly lit basement, a finished basement. It had a long hall lit with fuax gas lamps and black damask wall paper with lit paintings lining the hall with doors branching off the hall in both directions. But still no Fitzi as I stood at the landing of the stairs marveling at the odd surroundings under a Goth club. That is when a door farther down the hall opened and the piano got louder before Fizti stepped out closing the door behind him before he looked up and met my eyes in shock.

"Emily!?" What are ya doin` down here?" Fitzi seemed uneasy with my appearance down here.

"Looking for you actually," I said smiling before turning to inspect a stunning oil painting on the wall beside me.

"You find your mobile?" Fitzi asked.

"No, no luck, but thanks for letting me look, it was worth a try." I shrugged peaking over at him as he stepped beside me.

"Not an issue, Sorry you did not find it, are the coppers still here?"

"Oh for sure, I don`t think they are leaving anytime soon." I laughed turning away from the opulence of the painting to face him. "So what is this place? You live here?" I continued curiously.

"Ha! No, I don1t live here, its um storage mostly, bunch of my brother`s shite."

"Ooo! Can I see?" The belongings of the late great Greyson Sharp, I would be lying if I claimed to not be excited at the idea.

"Um… Not now, perhaps another time, I should really get back upstairs check if the coppers need anything." He smiled and to my surprise he began herding me back upstairs and locked the basement door at the top of the stairs behind us.

"Why lock it?" I was so confused.

"I would hate for any of my brother`s possessions to end up on eBay." He frowned.

"Oh makes sense," I shrugged but still thought it odd. "Well, thanks again, off to the cell phone store next I guess, See ya Friday night." I smiled heading out and all I received from him was a wave as I walked away.

After a long day of getting all my chores done including purchasing a fancy new smart phone, which I decided to name smarty-pants, Hey I thought it was funny. I was camped out after dinner back at the flat watching some old movie with Sara.

"Sorry you didn`t have any luck finding your cell," Sara said interrupting my hyper focused train of thought.

"Huh? Oh! It's all good, it's done now and look at smarty-pants. She is much cooler than that cranky text bitch I had before." I smiled flashing my new phone in her direction.

"Nice, I still think Gothman has your cell. All those selfies fueling his fantasies." She laughed. But what she does not realize is what I did find today had sparked my mind into motion and it seemed to osculates between the Greyson Sharp pages on the net and the countless other sightings around 'The Maison` That people have named 'The ghost of Greyson sharp` how ridiocous are some people.


	4. Chapter 4

Friday Night

Greyson

Tonight, is Friday and tonight once again 'The Broken Dolls` are playing much to my joy. I was wrapping my towel around my waist getting out of the shower when like clockwork my brother burst into my bedroom. "Grey I think its best you stay down here tonight." Fitzi complained following me into my closet.

"I don`t think so." I answered choosing an outfit and back out to my bed.

"Grey!" Fitzi shouted.

"Fitz!" I laughed back at him.

"I mean it, the coppers are crawling all over the place." He was worried I would get caught but I was not worried, one major advantage to being 'dead` no legal ramifications.

"Relax, it will be fine." I argued crossing my arms.

"Why did you have to interfere in the seedier side of this neighborhood." Fitzi had already given me the complaints and warnings about leaving people alone and minding my own business.

"They were going to hurt her." I replied sternly, Fitzi would never convince me that what I did that night was wrong.

"That's another problem. All week Emily has been hanging around asking questions and snooping around."

"Well, tell her curiosity killed the cat." I joked beginning to get dressed.

"You`re a whole lot of help you know?" Fitzi grumbled heading back upstairs to his post behind the bar.

I was in my favorite velvet couch long before 'The dolls` hit the stage tonight. The view from this balcony was the best in the house, unobstructed and mostly empty every now and then some amorous couple would camp out up here but once there was a witness to their affections they tended to move on. The pounding pulse of the kick drum that began 'The Dolls` intro song always makes my blood race and just on que a single red spotlight shines down on the stage and illuminated her, my angel of music. Emily was mouthwatering tonight in this tiny black lace dress and knee-high boots. As she began to sing I could feel the weight of her mobile phone in my pocket, it was a burning coal of guilt that I had not left it to be found when she woke that night but I just had to learn more about her and luckily, she never set up a password and a simple swipe opened her world to my inquisitive eyes. I even had the thought that I should now leave it here to be found and returned to her but I just could not give up the only tangible connection to the beauty that haunts my dreams taunting me with what I could never have, not anymore anyway. I could not do it, I could not give back that tenuous link I have with Emily, my angle.

I watched 'The Dolls` play with rapt attention but like every time before tonight would follow the set pattern and too soon she was thanking her audience and off the stage within moments being enveloped into the cheering crowd but even as I transverse the balcony and stairs carefully so as to not be noticed I kept my gaze locked on her.

However sometime near one she was gone. I was on stage and quickly noticed that her band mates were also gone and I realized that they must have retired for the night and without her presence to distract me I fell into the ebb and flow of harmony and melody. I was lost in my music on this dark stage, completely at ease. Music is my escape, my nirvana.

With a flicker of the house lights the crowd was made aware it was last call and they were expected to finish their fun and leave within the hour, just like every night. And just like every other night it was my last song warning. I never spoke to the crowd or expounded thank yous, I did not play for them I did it for me. So as my last notes drifted away I switched off the equipment and once again used the darkness to slip away, back to my haven till the few employees had gone.

Once the place was empty aside from Fitzi I made my way back upstairs per the routine to join my brother for our late dinner of fish and chips before he left for the rest of the night or more accurately morning. "Fitzi! Come on!" I called out taking a seat at the bar.

"I`m here, I`m here." Fitzi laughed standing up behind the bar where he was crouched and set the box with my dinner before me, and popped his open and then set about pouring each of us a lager and we dug in.

"I`m exhausted." I yawned.

"Me too, what is your plans tonight?" Fitzi asked taking a long sallow of his lager.

"Nothing much, staying in, perhaps record some while its quite." I shrugged.

"Sounds great! I`ll be doing the shopping tomorrow afternoon make sure to text me your list, I`m not making any special trips this week." Fitzi complained.

"I`ll text you later, No problem." I replied wiping my hands on the napkin and tossed the crumpled remains in my empty take away box settling back in my seat, full and at ease. "I guess I`ll head down perhaps I`ll get a work out in." I stood and pulled a deep overhead stretch feeling the muscles pull and shift.

"Alright, have a good night," Fitzi said and drained his glass.

"Yes, good night." I smiled and tossed my take away box in the trash at the end of the bar.

I headed down the stairs quickly at a decent clip and did not stop walking straight into my bedroom and began getting ready to work out in the gym down the hall. I made it back into the hall in my sneakers and gym shorts to freeze. I was stunned stupid to see her standing there staring at me, it was her, Emily. More importantly there in her hands, as if cradling something precious, was my mask. The mask in her hands was the one she had seen when I saved her.

"How`d …. How`d you?" I stammered still frozen standing there.

"I… um, slipped down when you went up for dinner I would guess, until then I hid in the green room during your set." She smiled up at me taking a step closer. That sneaky little minx.

"Is there something… I can do for you?" I was at a loss for what else to say, how to begin a conversation with the girl you`ve been obsessed with for weeks, then saved from a gang of possible rapists and left alone in the bar while I watched from the shadows to ensure nothing more happened to her. Furthermore, how to speak to her provided that I myself am supposed to be dead and now have been caught in that lie.

"Yes," She blushed a lovely pink on her cheeks, she walked the last few feet till just a hairs breath separated us. "I wanted to thank you." She licks her full soft lips painted a classic ruby red and pressed a firm yet chaste kiss to my jaw from her pointed toes and I leaned closer at the touch. Her hands braced on my shoulders and she leaned her lips closer to my ear and whispered breathily once again, "Thank you for saving me." She then set the mask in my hands and turned and strolled slowly back to the stairs and back into the club above. I stood there frozen holding that mask, still feeling the burning fire left in my skin where she pressed her kiss to my flesh, for way too long that night.


	5. Chapter 5

Saturday Night

Emily

It is amazing how much can change in just twenty-four hours. Not only is my masked hero real but he is none other than the late Greyson Sharp. There is so much I don`t know still. Why fake your death and live in this bizarre way? Why live at the club in that luxury basement? And lastly, why did he save me? Was it just right time right place luck or was there some other reason? I guess the only answer was to ask him if I ever get the chance to again. I wished now that I had taken advantage of his distraction and surprise last night and asked some of these questions. But honestly, I was still impressed with my boldness once I saw him and realized the truth, that he was even alive and well, he was the best looking man I`ve seen in person ever. His blonde hair long on top and short on the sides, you could tell by the way it was trained that normally he would slick it back, his tan body was strong and tall with his knock out face and eerily beautiful eyes I`m surprised I did not hyperventilate and pass out. The only imperfection I had seen was the long ragged scar plain as day from one cheekbone to his throat across and terminating on the opposite side of his chest. Someone had slit his throat that much I knew it was public record and huge news when it happened years ago. What no one knew was why that woman had done it and there had never been any pictures leaked surprisingly enough.

I demanded the band get to the club early tonight in hopes I could get some time to maybe find my hero. Per usual our first stop was the bar where Fitzi stood with arms crossed and frowning. "Wow Fitzi, who pissed in your breakfast cereal?" Sara asked taking a seat.

"What? Nothing?" Fitzi shook his head brushing off her question. "What can I get ya?"

"A beer." Jason tapped the counter.

"Me too." Sara smiled and Fitzi handed over the open bottles as the opening band tonight set up on the stage. I was leaning against the bar which I heard a tap behind me. I turned to find Fitzi frowning at me.

"What?" I asked confused, what did I do to him?

"Take this, and go upstairs to watch the opener please," Fitzi grumbled handling me a champagne flute with sparkling bubbling champagne as well as black berries and raspberries in the bottom.

"Really?" I could not help the giddy smile on my face as I took it.

"Yes, Go." He waved his hand and I waited drink in hand for my band to not be watching and up the iron stairs I climbed. I settled against the railing as tonight's opener 'The invisible Band` kicked into their first song and I sipped at my exquisite champagne and watched.

I was not alone for long, before the end of the first song, I felt him there without even a sound or movement to tell me he was there. I turned slowly to see him directly behind me seated on a red velvet chaise long with a champagne bottle hanging from his left hand and a sexy smirk on his face. My mouth watered just running my eyes from his heavy black boots, up his leather pants, to his black Henley and lastly the ever present mask. "Hi" I smiled at him feeling the blush burn my cheeks.

"Hello Emily," His voice rang out and I could not stop the shiver down my body. He motioned beside him and I took my seat, surprisingly enough up here we seemed to be above the din and did not need to shout to carry a conversation.

"I`m happy you arranged to hang with me," I said shifting beside him to face him.

"I`m more than pleased to spend the evening with you." He tipped the bottle back drinking straight from the bottle.

"I have so many questions," I was excited again.

"Well go ahead." He chuckled and I set into my questions and he told me the whole horrific story of being held hostage on his own tour bus by a crazed fan who used a broken bottle to try and kill him, when she could not have him forever. He then explained how he took the opportunity to buy the nurses and doctors silence and faked his death to escape his fame. Then he told me how he moved into the storage space and did the work himself fixing up the basement alittle at a time over the last eight years.

"I`d love to see it, you know get the tour." I answered noticing just then that I was cuddled into his side with his arm around the small of my back.

"Perhaps after my set tonight," He answered and I could feel his voice rumble from deep in his chest.

"That sounds great, will you take off the mask?" I asked.

"Only downstairs or after closing. No one can know I`m here." He answered.

"I understand." I replied and I settled into telling him about me this time a very boring story this time unfortunately, his stories made me feel so ordinary.

We stayed up there on that balcony till the last moments before I had to leave and not to my surprise that bottle of champagne was empty when I left and I was feeling more than alittle drunk. It was an awesome set as I found myself performing for his hungry eyes as he watched from the balcony and it made my blood race through my veins in a burning rush. However much like every time we play after our set and at midnight 'The Phantom` began only this time I sat behind him on the stage in the shadows and he sang directly to me and only me and him would ever know. Shortly before closing I hit send on my cell phone sending the message I had queued up, telling Sara that I would make my own way home tonight, and I followed my Phantom back down into the basement.

"And this is my lounge," He held my hand as he led me into a large open space in his underground haven. The floor was covered with ultra plush carpet in a snowy white color that was a stunning contrast with the glossy black moldings and the white and gray walls with their intricate pattern painted in dove gray on white walls, it was a stunning attention to detail paired with fuax and real antique furniture scattered throughout the space all in the same colors.

"Wow," I loved his style, sure it could use a color other than black, white or gray but it was still a beautiful space. He walked over to the huge black leather sofa and draped his body into a seat in a familiar fashion to every guy on the planet and with that thought I was completely comfortable here with him. He was just Greyson a normal guy and yet the heat in his eyes promised more as I sat beside him.

"So, did you tell your band about me?" He asked pulling his mask off finally and once again I was struck by the beauty of his face again.

"Only Sara and only about my rescue not anything since then." I answered.

"You know I have to be a secret, right?" He asked and my heart hurt a little but he was right.

"Yes, I know," I answered looking up into his eyes. "And I also know that Fitzi is not pleased about all this." I smiled.

"He`ll get over it." Greyson chuckled brushing a curl of my hair behind my ear.

"Who will get over what?" Fitzi suddenly appeared holding take out bags.

"Never mind," I shot to my feet with a blushing face and overly bright smile.

"Sure, I believe that, really I do." Fitzi snarked setting the bags on the coffee table and then planting his feet square and crossing his arms.

"I guess it's time for me to head home." I shifted nervously from foot to foot.

"Allow me to walk you out," Greyson was on his feet in an instant and with his arm around my waist he led me back up the stairs to the brightly lit empty club. "Here," He said handing me a card for the club with Fitzi`s mobile number on it but flipping the card there was a different number in fact two groups of numbers, one seven digits the other only four digits.

"Your number?" I asked holding the card up.

"Yes, my mobile," He smiled at me making my knees weak.

"And the other?"

"The door code," He whispered close to my face. "Come see me anytime." And his lips pressed softly against mine making my heart race in my chest. His mouth pressed alittle firmer and opened against mine taking his first taste brushing against my tongue velvet soft and pulled back leaving me gasping before a sinful smile spread across his face and he turned and was gone fast. Nothing left but to go hme.


	6. Chapter 6

Thursday

Greyson

Over the next few weeks we would text or phone or simply spend time together in person as much as possible but last night I learned that I was not the only one missing something in the development of this relationship. It was late last night or you could call in early this morning. "R U up?" the text read. I was in fact sitting on my couch across from Fitzi finishing up our dinner after closing per usual.

"Sure, what are you doing Pet?" I texted back.

"Sitting in a hot bath, just got back from a run, can`t sleep." She responded.

"So, what you are saying is you`re naked" I quipped.

"Was not my first thought, but none the less true." I could imagine the sassy eye roll that text accompanied. "Anyway, what are you doing?"

"Nothing much, except now it's a tad awkward being my brother is sitting across from me and I`m about to be a swine." I chuckled to myself all the while Fitzi glared his disappointment at me.

"Pig? What you gonna do ask for pictures or something?"

"Or something." I answered.

"So, ask,"

"send me pics?" I texted and got to my feet.

"nice try" she replied and again I could just picture the grin on her face as she responded. "At this point I would be ecstatic to just go on a date," She lamented.

"I would love to take you on a date. Just not really in the cards." I answered but she was right. It was such a simple thing and yet I missed it. In that moment, I made the decision to give her what I could. I would create the perfect date without leaving the premises. "You know what, be here tonight at eight for our date night beautiful." I texted.

"really?"

"absolutely. I`ll take care of everything you just show up."

"I`ll be there," She replied and after quick good nights, I was showered and turned in early it would likely take all day but this 'date' would be magical to make up for the location.

I woke up early for me, it was time to make some instant delivery orders to get ready for this date night. Thankfully the items I purchased were not the strangest things ever delivered to the club. I spent all day getting things in order which included letting my brother know that I was expecting my parcels. I had ordered everything from dinner ingredients, to hundreds of candles, flowers, even new clothes for myself. By the time five rolled around I was cleaned up and the stage was set now just to set up the playlist on my sound system and cook our meal, when Fitzi walked in the kitchen holding a long white box. "You`ve got to be kidding. Surely you`ve never had to work this hard to get a bird under you." He laughed tossing the box onto the marble countertop.

"Hey!" I admonished him, "Its more than that."

"You barely know her Grey," Fitzi argued.

"When you know, you know. You`ll find out someday." I scoffed leaning back against the counter.

"What? You telling me you love this bird? Is that what you think?"

"It's what I know." I had no doubt.

"I think you`re backed up into your brain. At least that she can fix for you." Fitzi laughed ducking his head into the refrigerator. "Damn, can I join you on this date night in, that is the best looking steak I`ve seen in years." Fitzi complained and slammed the door shut.

"No, you cannot." I answered opening the latest delivery to reveal the two dozen red long stem roses within.

"Come on look at you, new designer suit, all cleaned up, the food, the wine, the flowers, and candles. Only a truly heinous lad doesn`t get laid after doing all this." Fitiz teased me.

"So, you tried it once to no avail?" I asked deadpanned but he just brushed it off with a wave of his hand and I explained the real reason. "Again, this is not about sex. This is about giving her a date, giving her what little bit of normal I can."

"I`m here," I heard her calling from the entry hall at exactly eight and I hurried from the kitchen to see her just as she entered the lounge. Her face was everything I hoped it would be. Her eyes were wide and shiny her face read astonished surprise but also something warmer, something like affection.

"Good evening Love" I smiled as she continued looking around the room. She seemed to glow under the flickering candle light all round the room. She wore a stunning slinky black wrap dress that seemed to caress and flaunt every sinful curve, then ass the black kitten heels making her legs practically a mile long. All topped off with her trademark purple curls framing her face and ruby stained lips.

"Greyson, this is," she seemed at a loss of words.

"You like it then?" I smirked taking her into my arms.

"Of course, why on earth did you do all this?" She asked brushing her fingers over the lapels of my jacket.

"It is our first official date," I smiled down at her.

"Thank you, it's amazing," She beamed at me. I sank a hand into her curls and leaned down pressing a smooth decadent kiss to her full lips. For more than a moment I was lost in the sweet taste of her kiss but I had to pull back or dinner would burn.

"Here you go Love. Take a seat." I said settling her onto the couch and the look she gave with kiss swollen lips up into my face from that couch only caused my thoughts to dive right back into the gutter.

"And where are you going?" She purred.

"I`ll be right back with a drink and then shortly dinner." I answered and her eyes widened.

"Dinner? You cooked?"

"Of course, and dinner will be served right here." I gestured to the coffee table beside me, "in exactly eleven minutes." I continued checking the time on my watch.

"Good I`m starving" She grinned settling into the plush cushions around her.

Dinner went just as planned great food and conversation in the candlelit lounge of my home with altespheric music playing softly. After a crème brule with black berries I pulled her to her feet and led her to the center of the room taking her into my arms dancing close, simply enjoying the feel of her against my body. And just like dinner everything else had gone just as I had planned yet I still felt like all of this was not enough. She was this beautiful angel and she deserved everything my old life could have given her and for the first time since I chose this path I felt regret that I had gone into hiding as I did. At some point in the night we had ended up in the music room and I sat at the piano playing while she watched and occasionally closing her eyes just feeling the notes.

"Can I ask a question?" She said sitting beside me at the instrument.

"Yes, you may." I responded my fingers still tapping along the keys.

"You still perform almost every night, but only in complete darkness, why not just play in the mask?" She joined my hands on the keys filling the air with a sweet duet to my melodic run.

"Just being careful." I answered.

"Well back in America people claim to see Elvis almost every day but no one actually thinks he is alive." She giggled back.

"perhaps one day I`ll feel comfortable enough to step into that spotlight as The Phantom again."

"That's good to hear." She smiled over and a silence began between us, but it was a comfortable one. After a small while she got to her feet and kissed my cheek, "I better go," Her smile was for show this time, "The dolls must catch an early train in the morning, but I`ll be back Sunday."

"Where are you playing this weekend?" I asked surprised that they were not playing this weekend in the club.

"We were invited to a small festival up north," she replied "I`ll send you the info."

"Please do." I answered closing the piano and walking her to the stairs and telling her good night sometime just after two in the morning.

As I cleaned up from our date night I began to plan again, I must do better if I am to deserve and keep her, my angel.

Sunday Night

Emily

The weekend had been fun, getting to play an open-air festival is a nice change from lounges and the same indoor dark venues we normally play. There were kooky artists and out of the box performances even a giant steampunk octopus moving sculpture. However, it was all overshadowed by the butterflies in my stomach. If I`m honest I`m scared. What do I have to fear? Love, that is what I fear.

It is too soon for that, the nervous voice in my mind keeps reminding me as I lay in my bed listening to the silent breaths of my best friend across the room from me. It has only been a short couple of weeks but the fluttering of my heart at only the thought of him shows me clearly that what is between us is more than a passing affection. But is it possible for it to be love? Passion, but love I was not sure.

My cell phone chirped on my nightstand beside me alerting me to a new text and upon checking the screen my heart throbbed in my chest, "R U up?" from Greyson.

"yeah," I responded.

"How`d the festival go?" He texted back.

"It was fun, old hat I`m sure for you," I responded.

"I`ve played a few in my old life." He continued, "So you made it back to your flat?"

"Yes, and I`m exhausted." I replied.

"So, you should get some rest." He answered.

"I`ve been trying," I texted back.

"Insomnia?"

"Perhaps."

"What is keeping you awake?" He asked.

"I am … nervous"

"About?" he asked.

"You and me." I worried about his reaction but I had to speak the truth.

"I am making you nervous?" I could practically hear his confusion in his text.

"No, Um how you make me feel." I answered honestly and instantly feeling better getting that off my chest.

"Emily, you can feel however you feel. I`m not rushing anything. We have all the time in the world." He replied.

"Thank you, but it's not you. It's me, I lose myself in your presence." I explained.

"Get some rest Pet. We will see each other soon and we can sort all this out when you are ready." He responded and the butterflies began to batter my insides, worse than ever before. It would be a long night perhaps even a few long days and nights. But his answers tonight as expected with him at this point were exactly what I want to hear. Would I ever accept how I feel, or would I run I guess only time will tell.

Thursday Night

Greyson

I was at the piano when she stepped up beside the instrument. "Mmm, that sounds great. Something new?" She asked flashing her glittering smile.

"Good evening Lovely," I greeted her as she sat beside me on the piano bench. "How was your day?"

"Hmm," She leaned into my shoulder tucking her nose into the crook of my neck and taking a deep breath. "It was dull." She whispered, "What were you playing when I came in?" She continued her eyes meeting mine.

"Nothing, just fooling around," I replied.

"Please play it again," She asked fluttering her lashes.

"Only if you…" I answered leaning closer slipping my arms around her and sinking my hand into her hair to tilt her face to just the right angle to press my lips to hers. I kissed her slow and leisurely her arms wrapped around my neck as my blood began a burning race through my body.

"Okay, okay…" She chuckled pulling away and blinking a few times appearing to get herself back under control. In that moment, I decided to play something different, something I`ve been working on for a little while now. The keys were still warm against my fingers and the slick surface slid along my fingertips as I played the darkly sweet melody.

"Angel Please, come to me, let me show you, how I love you, you`re my Match, I beg and plead, down on my knees, Angel Please." I sang the almost crooning tone natural to me.

"Oh, wow." A soft expression on her face seemed to say she understood the lyrics seemed to say she understood the lyrics were to her, declaring my feelings plain as day.

Her delicate hands began to tap out a harmony seductive and smooth to my melody creating the coy push and pull of what I could see being a very productive duet It was natural between us almost chemical or perhaps kismet who knows but I would not question it only enjoy the pull drawing me closer with each beat of my heart and rhythmic tapping of my foot.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys don't forget to leave a review to get the rest of the story up faster it keeps me motivated.


	8. Chapter 8

Friday Night

Emily

Tonight, would be huge and it had taken every extra moment I had today to get everything in place. I had spent every penny I had to my name and called in favors all over town plus a rapid fire band practice to teach The Dolls my new song as well as the hoops and excuses I had to deal with on the fly to convince them why I needed this song ready now without telling them the plan.

I had bought a stunning new dress to fuel his "Phantom" fantasies and even spent the time to wrap a shoebox with red velvet cushioning on the inside, wrapped with glossy black paper with matte black filigree and a perfect satin ribbon bow. What would be in said box I would get when we got to The Maison tonight.

When Greyson texted to see if I would be arriving early to watch the opening band together per usual but tonight I simply replied with "Sorry not tonight," I did not want to lie to him and, I worried he would see my scheme on my face and call the whole thing off before I could do anything. I wanted to show him that a calculated risk could be worth it.

I dressed in the silk and tulle gown I bought this afternoon which fit just right, with its flowing skirt and corset seemed reminiscent of a by gone era and matched the drama of his style in the mask perfectly and paired the look with the perfect black lace kitten heels and Smokey eyes and headed to The Maison on my own at the very last second arriving to ensure to place and hurry down to the stage in a swirl of silken skirts.

"Hello, my lovelies," I gasped in a practiced swoon into the mic as I stepped into the spotlight gaining the loyal crowd`s attention instantly but more importantly my eyes swept up to that darkened balcony and there he was seated in his favorite spot watching me with hungry eyes.

The Dolls exploded into the dancing melodies of our set and all went perfectly when the time came for the final song, the final song a surprise. Jason our guitarist is quietly to the side adjusting his tuning and Sara is gulping down water behind the drums as I pull the mic from the stand and began to slowly pace my space. "Ladies and Gentlemen. I want to tell you, I have butterflies in my stomach for the first time in a long time on a stage. I have something new for you and I`m hoping it goes well, Are you ready?" I peeked up to see confusion on Greyson`s face. So, I took a deep breath and finished speaking as my band got back into position. "You all know The Phantom?" There were nods and cheers but Greyson`s eyes looked as if he would pass out, "Well I met him, and this song is for us." Then I looked up and met his eyes where he was standing looking down into my soul it seemed and said, "Phantom, look under your seat." Then as planned the band began to play the hauntingly seductive melody he had written only adapted to fit The Dolls instrumentation. "You Saved me, I had no hope, I had no chance, who would guess, a fight that night, would turn to romance," I sang just hoping he would not be angry when he opened that gift to find the synced wireless mic nestled in the red velvet. "You Swept me up, holding tight, now keep me close, with all your might, Its gonna be a fight." I finish the verse and when I began the chorus I was relieved to hear his voice in harmony with mine.

"Angel Please, come to me, let me show you, How I love you, You`re my match, I beg and plead, down on my knees, angel Please." He had even made his way to the stage to join me in our duet parring back and forth in the bright lights as the crowd swooned and screamed in the excitement.

As the song dwindled to a close I was pulled by the waist against him where he pressed his lips firmly to mine surprising me, as well as kissing me for the first time in public with his mask on. Which was the perfect way to end the set if you asked me and the stage lights went black and I gasped into the mic in the darkness "Thank you Good Night."

Saturday Night

Greyson

My anxiety was turned up to eleven but I had plans for tonight, The Dolls have taken the night off and Emily is due here anytime. I was getting dressed as a normal guy, jeans, black Henley, boots, nothing special more importantly no mask. However, when she stepped into the open door frame to my bedroom she was still mouthwatering in black skinny jeans neon pink chuck Taylors, and a cute fitted Tee reading something along the lines of 'CASE the loudest band on Earth!' I had told her I wanted her to wear everyday clothes and she still looked like a damn goddess. But then again, she would be stunning no matter what she wore.

"So, what normal, everything thing are we doing tonight?" She asked with a smirk.

"We are going out." I answered as if the idea did not terrify me.

"Ha!" She burst out laughing, "No really what are we doing?"

"We are going to the cinema and the grabbing a bite to eat then perhaps a walk," I answered stepping up to her. The stunned look on her face was so cute I could not help the smile on my face.

"Really?" She squeaked clearly excited.

"Yes, are you interested?" I asked pulling on a jacket.

"Why the change of the rules?" She asked and I pulled on an American baseball cap.

"Well after last night I realized you seem to be right. The average Londoner does not expect to see someone thought long dead just walking down the street." I explained and she was practically bouncing on her toes.

"Yay! How fun," She giggled as I joined her at the door.

I was nervous at first as we strolled down the avenue to the cinema but soon she was proved to be right. No one asked me where they knew me from, sure there were a few lingering stares but with my scar that was expected honestly. We were sealed in the theater in the dark watching previews in no time. The film I had chosen was perfect for us, a revision of classic gothic horror in vivid technicolor and stunning visual effects mixed with the lush old world sets and costumes made for a decadent sensual thrilling ghost story. She watched the film tucked against my side cuddled close with my arm draped across her shoulder with her hands toying with that hand twisting her fingers between mine, it was a tactile delight but also horribly distracting. The house lights came on as the credits scrolled and she stood raising her arms over head stretching her body into a long line, exposing a peek of bare flesh between her jeans and tee which made my hands twitch just thinking about reaching out to pull her into my lap.

"You ready?" She asked when my eyes finally met hers.

"Yes, what would you like for dinner?" I asked getting to my feet with her.

"Um, is a burger okay?" She asked.

"I am sure we can find you something." I grinned leading her with a hand to the small of her back.

Just like the cinema dinner was perfectly normal, we sat in comfortable companionship and enjoyed our meal with a few pints and discussed life just like every day normal people, my heart was soring. I never would have thought a night like tonight could ever happen for us.

By the time we finished our meal it was getting late to be out on the streets and so we headed back toward the club walking and chatting at a leisurely pace. "Thank you for this it was perfect." She beamed up at me from under my arm across her shoulders.

"Yes, it was, I`m just wishing I had planned a longer night out." I chuckled dreading when she would leave me at the stairway to my quarters.

"Well this night does not have to end … tonight." She murmured shyly.

"How about we go inside and check out the band tonight, have another drink then?" I asked as we rounded the corner bringing the que outside the club into sight.

"I have a better idea, I`ll grab drinks from the bar and meet you downstairs." She broke away from me and slipped through the side door of the club that opens into the back store room.

"Alright." I said seemingly to myself and followed her through the door only I headed straight back to the staircase, and down to my rooms.

I stripped my jacket and cap off leaving them on the chair in my lounge selecting some music to play through the speakers at a low ambient volume and I sank into the plush softness of the sofa settling in to wait for Emily.


End file.
